The CLINFO project is aimed at identifying and characterizing the information analytic tasks and information flows in clinical research. This phase of the project will deal with helping investigators collect, organize, store, retrieve, and analyze their research data on a multi-user minicomputer-based system, the operational "Tool". The system will be evaluated as it is in actual use and further developed as appropriate.